1. Field
The following description relates to a stereoscopic display apparatus and a method of driving a stereoscopic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three dimensional (3-D) image is perceived due to the stereoscopic vision enabled by seeing an image through two separate eyes. Binocular parallax, which is generated because a person's left and right eyes are separated about 65 mm, may be regarded as the most important factor in creating a stereoscopic effect. A stereoscopic effect is achieved when the left and right eyes see two, slightly different images. Thus, for the purpose of generating a 3D image, a scene or object is photographed using two cameras of the same type that are separated from each other at the same distance as the average distance between a person's left and right eyes. Then, an image photographed by a left camera is provided only to the left eye and an image photographed by a right camera is provided only to the right eye.
A stereoscopic display apparatus may be a glasses type display or a non-glasses type display. A glasses type display may be a polarized glasses type display or a shutter glasses type display. A non-glasses type display may be a parallax barrier type display, a lenticular type display, an integral imaging type display, or a holography type display.
A shutter glasses type display produces a stereoscopic image by using liquid crystal shutter glasses. A liquid crystal shutter glasses type display provides different images to the left eye and the right eye at a frequency of, for example, 120 Hz. A stereoscopic display apparatus using a liquid crystal shutter glasses type alternately displays a left image and a right image and controls the alternate opening and closing of a left liquid crystal shutter and a right liquid crystal shutter in synchronization with displaying of the left eye image and the right eye image.
However, in a glasses type 3-D display, a crosstalk phenomenon may occur in which a left eye image and a right eye image are mixed in one frame. The crosstalk phenomenon can thus cause incorrect images to be displayed to the left and right eyes of a viewer causing fatigue and or the perception of blurred images.